The Last of the Aura Guardians
by BellsproutSalad
Summary: 18 years old now, Ash Ketchum is still striving to become a Pokemon master. However, after an encounter with an old acquaintance, he finds himself transported back to the time of Sir Aaron, a world strife with war, corruption and greater evils, where the age of the aura guardian is coming to a close. If Ash survives this world, his life will never be the same again.


As the raven-haired boy laid flat on his back upon the frigid hard ground, he suddenly became acutely aware of his senses. He could taste the metallic tang of his blood mixed with earthy tones of mud and grit. He could smell sweat, smoke and fear. As he gazed upwards, his breathing ragged and laborious, he could barely see the stars for the surrounding blaze, highlighting the silhouettes of frantic people, running, fighting, the large dark shape of some giant winged beast in the fray of it all, it's rider loosing arrows into the surrounding crowd. He heard them all too, yells, frightened screams, a terrifying roar, the twang of bows, the clash of steel, an ominous and frenzied chanting, the deafening crackle of fire – all jumbled together in a cascade of dreadful sound. Ever so faintly he heard the distraught calls of his beloved yellow rodent, accompanied by the lamenting howls of some other creature. But the sense he felt most of all was touch. He felt the warm liquid oozing out from the deep wound that had so recently adorned his abdomen. And it was there he felt a pain unlike any other.

**5 days earlier**

Ash Ketchum slumped onto his childhood bed and gazed around his bedroom. It had not changed very much at all in eight years. This was due to the fact that he had led a nomadic lifestyle since he was 10 years old, traveling around the world with his friends, following his dream of becoming a Pokemon master. Yet now his friends had seemingly grown out of this lifestyle. Everyone trained Pokemon as a kid, but most eventually returned into education, or got jobs. Brock was currently studying Pokemon medicine, while Misty had left the gym to study Aquatic Pokemon Biology. May had become an understudy to a coordinator judge, while Dawn was studying business so that she could become a modeling agent for her Buneary. Iris was in training to become the next Opelucid gym leader while Cilan was in his final year of Connoisseur College and was very close to receiving his S rank.

And here was Ash, still doing the same as usual. Traveling and battling. He mainly followed competitions and battled competitively. When he was sixteen he had finally won the Kanto league, but he had yet to beat an entire elite four. As for now, the competitive season was over, and what else had he to do but come home? His Pokemon needed a break and a good rest at Oak's ranch. Besides, he hadn't seen his mom in ages.

The bed creaked under his weight. He was much too old for it now, and if he lay down his legs stuck awkwardly out the end. "Chaaaa!" Pikachu yawned and curled up on his stomach, and shut his eyes, glad for the rest. The all too rare smell of a home cooked dinner began to creep under the door

He felt bored. He had been feeling this way for a while now. With a sigh he swung his legs off the bed and onto the floor, and made his way over to the window. Startled and grumpy from being dropped onto the floor, Pikachu crackled with electricity, but soon proceeded to climb up and sit on his buddy's shoulder. It was almost pitch black outside yet Ash still recognized the familiar shapes and buildings of his childhood home. Squinting, he began to make out something else. Someone else. A figure was walking briskly towards his house, accompanied by a bipedal pokemon. As they got closer, Ash began to make out and recognize features. The blue-brimmed hat, the dark spiky hair, a Lucario striding beside him. That guy! It was that aura guy from the Iron Islands all those years ago! Just what was his name again? It was on the tip of Ash's tongue. The man stopped in front of the house and glanced up ever so briefly at Ash's window. For a moment his bright blue eyes met Ash's deep brown. Then, he walked up to the Ketchum mailbox, placed a note inside, and turned on the spot, retreating back into the darkness. "Hey, wait!" Ash yelled, as he slammed open the window. The man, unflinching continued on his way. Ash barged out of his room and ran down the stairs, two at a time, pulling on a sweater as he went. Pikachu trotted down after him. "Honey? Where are you going? Dinner is almost ready!" Delia called from the kitchen as Ash opened the front door. "I'm just, uh, checking something mom, I'll be back in a sec!" He stepped into the cold night air, but was apparently alone. The dark road ahead of him was devoid of life save for a couple of Zubats flying overhead. "Huh? Why did he just leave?" Ash muttered him to himself. "Pika pii…" replied Pikachu. Ash opened the mailbox and read the note, which looked like it had been scrawled in quite a rush.

_Dear Ash, _

_I don't know if you remember me or not, but my name is Riley. We met several years ago on the Iron Islands, during that scuffle with Team Galactic. _

_I must be brief. Recently, I have visited the Tree of Life. I have seen the time flowers. It is of vital importance that I discuss certain matters with you, in person. _

_Meet me at the edge of route 1 at eight o'clock tonight. _

_Riley _

Ash glanced down at his watch. Shit. It was ten minutes to eight!


End file.
